


take a chance (let your body get a tolerance)

by cathect



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, first i love you's because god i love fluff, i got dragged into rpf hell, neck kissing is steven's weakness, steven gets his dick touched for the first time lmao, steven is a sensitive little virgin baby and we love him, this fic somehow went from a fluffy headcanon to a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: Andrew discovers it by accident.-or, the one where andrew discovers that steven really likes having his neck kissed.





	take a chance (let your body get a tolerance)

**Author's Note:**

> so erin dragged me into rpf hell and now here i am,,,,, writing rpf,,,,,, yes, i hate myself.
> 
> thank you to erin for beta'ing, of course. and i hope everyone enjoys some sin.

Andrew discovers it by accident.

He walks into the office with his and Steven’s breakfast in his hand, knowing he’s about to make his boyfriend’s day. Steven always goes crazy when Andrew does little things like that. He did so even before they were dating, and Andrew sort of hopes he always does. It’s just so much fun to watch Steven’s face light up when Andrew drops the McDonald’s bag on his desk.

“Andrew!” Steven’s voice reaches that high pitch it does when he’s really happy, and Andrew fucking beams. “You’re so sweet, thank you!”

It’s early in their relationship. Like, they haven’t discussed PDA in the office yet, early. So when Steven stands up and throws his arms around Andrew, it’s a little bit of a surprise. Not that a hug is _really_ PDA, but the way Steven squeezes him makes it feel like it is.

Andrew can’t help himself though— they’re by Steven’s desk, and the only witness is Adam, anyway— and he buries his face in Steven’s neck just to breathe him in. His lips brush over Steven’s pulse and Steven lets out this soft, breathy whine that Andrew almost misses.

Almost, but not quite.

He pulls back slowly because he doesn’t want to embarrass Steven, but also because his own blood is running a little hotter from the sound.

At this point, he and Steven have barely done more than kiss goodnight. In fact, in Andrew’s attempts to be a perfect gentleman, he thinks the other night might have been the first time he’s ever gotten his tongue in Steven’s mouth. He’s never even gone near his boyfriend’s neck before. Now he’s thinking that might have been a huge mistake on his part.

“Umm—” Steven steps back and releases Andrew. “Right, umm, thanks for breakfast, babe.”

Steven’s calling him babe, which he really only does when he’s nervous, and Andrew decides not to broach the subject right then and there, no matter how much he wants to.

“Yeah, of course.” His usual tone is easy to fall into (once he makes it through the way his voice cracked on the first word), and he shoves his hands in his pockets just to further prove how casual he is. “Uh— I’ll meet you for lunch?”

Steven face breaks into a grin and the moment passes. “Yeah.” He presses his mouth to Andrew’s quickly and smiles again, eyes bright. “Indian?”

“Sounds perfect,” Andrew answers immediately, because Indian food really does sound amazing.

“Awesome.”

Steven sits back down at his desk like nothing happened, though Andrew would swear under oath that his ears are a little pinker than before. Andrew glances towards Adam’s desk and sees the other man swivel in his chair to look away. _Predictable_.

He rolls his eyes and heads back to his desk, unable to focus on any of his work for the rest of the day.

-

Andrew just wants to test his theory.

That’s it. That’s the only reason he’s been staring at Steven’s neck for the past half hour. Andrew’s never really noticed before, but Steven’s neck is a little perfect. Long and soft and unblemished, like it’s just asking for Andrew’s teeth in it.

(And, okay, maybe Andrew’s been thinking a lot about this. Maybe it’s been the subject of his fantasies for the past couple of days since The Incident, but even so, he’s not _wrong_.)

They’re laying on Andrew’s bed, Andrew propped up against the pillows and Steven balanced on his side, both caught up in their own work on their respective laptops. At least, Steven is. Andrew can’t stop fucking staring. When Steven tilts his head to read something, Andrew decides he’s had enough.

He shuts his laptop and slides it away, adjusting himself until he’s pressed against Steven’s back. Immediately, Steven looks up at him with a smile. A smile so bright that Andrew can’t help but lean down and kiss him.

“What’s up?” Steven asks when he pulls away.

Andrew shrugs. “Nothing,” he says. “Just finished my work is all, wanted to see what you were up to.”

“I’m researching bakeries for next season.” Steven turns back to his screen and Andrew sees his opportunity. “I really think this one looks— _oh_.”

Andrew grins against Steven’s neck where his mouth landed just moments before. “Hmm?” He asks, even though he knows the answer. He slides his lips up the length of Steven’s neck and presses another kiss into the hinge of his jaw.

“Andrew.” Steven’s voice shakes.

Andrew knows that Steven’s a virgin, that he’s barely done _anything_. The whole world knows that. He’s never been shy about it. It’s cute, it only adds to Steven’s charm, and Andrew would never fault him for it. But he has to admit that it does make him a little nervous, scared he might push Steven too far, so he stops.

“This okay?” He asks softly, breathing the words against Steven’s ear. Steven squirms.

“Mm,” is his reply.

Andrew’s about to ask him to confirm, but Steven rolls onto his back and tilts his head into the mattress, baring his throat, and Andrew’s only human.

He takes his time, mouthing at all the skin he’s been allowed. He doesn’t even bring his teeth into the equation until Steven is panting, his fingers digging into Andrew’s arm where they’ve wrapped around his bicep. He’s wriggling underneath Andrew, his whole body practically vibrating, and Andrew’s never seen anyone get this worked up over having their neck kissed. But that’s Steven, he guesses, always getting the most out of the smallest things.

“Hickeys?” Andrew asks, and doesn’t even recognize his own voice. It’s rough and gravelly and clearly only capable of forming the most basic form of a complicated question: _Can I mark you for everyone to see?_

“Yeah,” Steven breathes. “Yeah, yes, go ahead.” He even nods his head too, as if his words could be misconstrued, like he’s worried Andrew will misunderstand.

Andrew doesn’t.

Steven moans, soft and sweet, when Andrew latches onto his neck and sucks at the skin gently. He just barely bites down and Steven’s keening. The sounds are like a symphony to Andrew’s ears, spectacular and beautiful, and all he wants is to hear _more_.

And Steven gives without Andrew having to ask, never once holding back the noises he makes, even as Andrew kisses the bruise he’s left behind and moves to make another in a different spot. One of Steven’s hands winds into Andrew’s hair and Andrew groans, low and loud in his chest.

Andrew drapes his body over Steven’s and the weight and warmth of him seem to settle Steven’s squirming, even as his stiff cock presses insistently at Andrew’s hip. Andrew’s a little dizzy, drowning in his boyfriend in the best way, and he doesn’t know what his next move should be.

In any other situation, Andrew wouldn’t hesitate to get a hand on his partner’s dick, wouldn’t even question that move for a moment. But this isn’t any other situation. This is Steven, and Andrew really doesn’t want to fuck this up, so he keeps his attention on mauling Steven’s neck.

That is, until Steven speaks up and the decision is made for him.

“Andrew,” he whines. “Drew, I— _please_.” He sounds so desperate, like he’s already halfway gone, and frankly Andrew would give him the world right now, if he asked for it.

“Can I touch you?” He asks, just to be safe, and Steven’s violent nod nearly knocks their heads together.

Andrew chuckles, but it gets lost in Steven’s mouth as he brings their lips together and Steven kisses him back like he needs it to breathe. Steven’s hold on his hair tightens even more as Andrew tugs at his sweatpants, and Andrew brushes his nose affectionately against the other man’s.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers. “I promise. I’ve got you.”

Steven whimpers and nods again, and his mouth drops open in a moan when Andrew finally gets a hand on his cock. It’s almost pathetic, how Steven’s hips jump up into Andrew’s fist— pathetic, but quite possibly the hottest thing Andrew’s ever seen.

“You look so good,” Andrew mutters, stroking Steven faster, tightening his grip a little. His voice is even lower than before, and he speaks against Steven’s jugular as he bites down on the skin there. “And to think, if I’d just kissed your neck sooner…”

“Drew.” Steven doesn’t even acknowledge the teasing edge in Andrew’s voice. Instead, his head lolls to the side and he bites down hard on his bottom lip. “Andrew, fuck. M’close.”

“Yeah?” Andrew nips at Steven’s jaw and he gasps. “Gonna come for me, baby?”

“Yes.” Steven doesn’t hesitate to answer obediently, no hint of embarrassment, and it makes Andrew’s head swim with possibilities.

But that’s something to explore another time, because all Andrew can think about right now is the beautiful man underneath him, chanting his name over and over again like a prayer as his hips jerk and stutter up into Andrew’s fist.

“Drew, Drew, _Drew_ , fuck.” Steven’s head lolls from side to side and his words melt into a moan as Andrew thumbs over the head of his cock.

“C’mon, baby.” Andrew moves his hand faster, sucking another mark into the spot where Steven’s neck meets his shoulder. “C’mon, I've got you.”

It must be the perfect thing to say, because Steven’s back arches at a painful-looking angle and he comes with a jumbled cry of Andrew’s name. Andrew sucks another lovebite into Steven’s neck as he comes down, slowing his hand enough to work him through it as gently as possible.

“Drew, I can’t.” Steven shoves at Andrew’s arm weakly, and Andrew relents, taking his hand away. It’s warm and sticky with Steven’s come and he raises it to his mouth. “Are you—?”

Steven cuts himself off when Andrew licks across his palm, and Andrew grins. “What can I say? I’m a man of _refined_ tastes.”

“You’re gross,” Steven says with no heat behind his words. “Absolutely disgusting.” He leans up for a kiss as he speaks, and his nose scrunches up at the taste on Andrew’s tongue.

“Mm, you love it.” Andrew nips at Steven’s bottom lip with a soft laugh.

“I love _you_ ,” Steven corrects him.

They both freeze.

“I mean—” Steven swallows hard, eyes darting to focus on the wall behind Andrew, avoiding his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no.” Andrew leans down to brush a kiss over his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.”

Steven looks up with bright eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Andrew laughs. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Steven kisses him again and Andrew almost forgets about his own dick. Almost, until Steven wraps an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and their hips slot together.

“Shit,” he murmurs, grinding into Steven as he fists a hand in the bedsheets. Steven watches on with this look in his eyes like he can’t believe Andrew exists.

“Do you—” Steven clears his throat. “Can you get off like this? Do you need me to—?”

“This is perfect,” Andrew manages, even as he feels his orgasm building in his gut. “It’s good, it’s so good.”

“Okay.” Steven bites at his bottom lip again and links his fingers behind Andrew’s neck. His eyes are drooping a little, but he’s got a dopey smile on his face as he watches Andrew rut against him like a horny teenager. When he speaks again, his voice is small. “Andrew, I want you to come.”

And that’s all it takes. Andrew is helpless to do anything but obey, movements going sharp and shallow as he tumbles over the edge. “Steven,” he moans, soft and needy. “Baby.”

“Mm.” Steven lets his nails drag lightly down Andrew’s back, only adding to all the sensations overloading Andrew’s senses. Andrew drops his face into Steven’s neck, riding out the waves of his orgasm against his boyfriend until he’s spent, and he collapses on top of him.

For a minute, they just lay there in the afterglow, and Andrew kisses over all the marks he left on Steven’s neck. They range in intensity— from light enough to go unnoticed to dark enough to last for days— and Andrew wonders how long he has before they fade and he has to give Steven some new ones.

“You’re squishing me,” Steven says, dragging Andrew out of his thoughts.

Andrew snorts and rolls to lay next to Steven. “Sorry, your highness.” He finds Steven’s hand with his clean one and links their fingers together.

“As you should be,” Steven says with a grin that Andrew can hear in his voice. “Thanks for— that.” He turns on his side to look at Andrew.

Andrew laughs at the phrasing. “You’re welcome?” He looks over just in time to see Steven’s cheeks go dark red, and he raises their joined hands to his lips. “You’re welcome,” he amends, and Steven meets his eyes again. “But there’s nothing to thank me for.”

They’re quiet again, until Steven says, “I’m sticky,” and they both burst into laughter.

“Alright, alright.” Andrew stands and tugs Steven with him. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They clumsily make their way to the bathroom, and Steven waits in front of the sink while Andrew grabs a washcloth from the cabinet. He wraps his arms around Steven from behind, and uses the mirror to see what he’s doing as he drags the cloth across Steven’s skin, cleaning him up. Steven lets out a sharp gasp at the contact, and Andrew can’t help the glint in his eyes when he meets Steven’s in their reflection.

“You’re the worst,” Steven says, but his voice is dreamy and it’s clear he doesn’t mean it.

“Mm, you love it.” Andrew leans down to kiss at Steven’s neck, and the way Steven tilts his head to grant him better access feels a lot like perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @devilstrip!


End file.
